The project is an interdisciplinary study of the biological effects of chlorinated hydrocarbon pesticides and includes investigation of the effect of nutritional stress and other environmental co-stressors on biological systems. The research seeks to identify the effects and interactions at the molecular and cellular levels on to the level of populations of organisms. It is also concerned with the metabolites of these chemicals and their possible toxicological effects. Biochemicals studies involve investigation of the induction of mixed function oxidase systems and the associated characteristics of hepatic endoplasmic reticulum. The effect of nutritional variables on the response to toxicants is being studied in rats and avian species. Guppies are being used to evaluate the effect of a chemical on population characteristics. The effects of compounds such as dieldrin and lead are being observed on neuropharmacological and neurophysiological parameters, cardiovascular activity and rhythmic biological responses of organisms. Interactions of these chemicals with biopolymers and inorganic surfaces will be studied and their behavior in the physical and biological environment observed and modeled.